Cosmic Dancer
by x-LittleMissSunshine-x
Summary: Saix gasped in awe at the magnificent sight below him. The water continued to dance, while reflecting the full moon. It was like watching someone dance…in the sky, in space itself. A cosmic dancer. DemSai, oneshot. Please read, review and enjoy!


**A/N:** A little DemSai! It's an unusual pairing but I've always enjoyed it.

I'm not used to writing as Saix, but it's a refreshing change. I welcome any critique in regards to his characterization. Please **review** and let me know what you think!

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai and possibly slight OOCness on Saix's behalf. This has undergone some editing for improvement.

**Disclaimer: **This is _fan_fiction . net. It contains _fan_fiction. Do not sue me! XD

* * *

Saix awoke from an empty, hollow dream. It was much like his other dreams, which consisted of nothing. He glanced at the small, round digital clock on his desk. It flashed a bright red hue in the darkness, clearly reading 2:00AM. A little smile crept onto his lips. He knew exactly what to do, precisely where to go. Yawning slightly, Saix stretched his arms and pulled the linen bed sheets off his body. He rose, walked towards the window and opened the dull, grey curtains. Behind dark clouds, a glimmer of moonlight shone through. Its light brightened the room slightly. Brightness was definitely something _this_ castle _needed_. The Berserker's smile widened and became an uncharacteristic grin. His sharp fangs were in clear view and every tooth was perfect. That's the effect the moon had on him. It made him stronger in combat yes, but it also _changed_ him.

It made him seem…_happy_.

Still grinning broadly, Saix slipped on his long, black coat over his almost bear body. He needed little clothing really. The night was warm and sultry, like other recent nights. He slid his feet into a pair of black boots and ran a hand through his smooth, long, blue hair. Taking a deep breath, he left the dull room, making absolutely _sure_ he locked the door (he didn't want a certain drunken Gambler of Fate accidentally stumbling into his room again...He's a_ magnet_ for trouble).

He marched down the hall quickly yet quietly, not wanting any other members to awaken. Especially not Xigbar. If anyone had a fiery temper when his sleep was interrupted, it was The Freeshooter. Saix had no intention of facing those gun arrows anytime soon. Just thinking about it quickened his pace. He kept walking down the seemingly endless hall, until he reached a set of stairs. Cautiously, Saix rose up the stairs and tried to make absolutely sure a creak or squeak was not made for even a split second.

At the top he was greeted by another staircase...And then _another_ one…It seemed almost never-ending. For the last couple of weeks, Saix climbed the long, spiralled staircase every night just wanting to reach the top…

Just wanting to see _him_ again.

Upon arriving on the upper floor, Saix continued walking onward and towards the front balcony of castle. He couldn't wait to reach the fresh air and get out of this caliginous castle.

_Not too far now…_

He was _almost_ there. The dim light shone through the entrance and became brighter and brighter as Saix neared. He virtually ran when he got close enough to the glass doors, strangely desperate. He slowly opened the large, fragile glass doors, stepped onto the balcony and clung onto the railings. He looked around at the garden below him excitedly, expectant. The moon was now luminous and full, without a cloud in sight. Every flower, tree, leaf and even the shreds of grass glistened beautifully under its light. However, Saix sighed dejectedly. _He_ wasn't there…The Beserker turned to leave and return to his bed.

Return to his empty slumber.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar noise. A sitar string. He smiled slightly and spun around, looking down below. In the centre of the garden stood a young man, wearing his black coat like all other Organization XIII members. In his hands was a large, dark blue sitar. His hair, which was an untidy mixture of a mullet and a mowhawk (affectionately dubbed the "_Mullhawk_", much to Saix's amusement), was a mixture of light brown and dirty blond. His eyes were as crystallised and bright as an ocean reflecting a gorgeous sunset…

_**Demyx**_.

Saix leaned on the balcony comfortably and watched the figure named Demyx standing below him. His bright, turquoise eyes reflected the moon, causing them to gleam amazingly. His porcelain skin simply glowed and a smile was plastered to his face as always. Saix never understood how the man did it. How could anyone smile so often? Especially a Nobody living amongst a gang of misfits. It took a lot of strength and amazing acting abilities, Saix believed.

Demyx plucked a few strings on his sitar. The tranquil, otherworldly and gentle sound rang in both men's ears. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, as he began to play a serene tune. Droplets of water rose from the surface, dangling and sparkling in the air. As the tune continued, more droplets rose, twinkling like stars, like diamonds. Demyx continued plucking, slowly reaching a chorus and sinking deeper and deeper into a trance until he was surrounded by small drops of water. For a moment, Demyx stopped and the droplets began to fall. Demyx inhaled deeply, still seemingly hypnotised and slammed his hand on his sitar, playing his melody more raucously. The main chorus had begun. His slim, soft fingers glided across the strings rapidly, plucking, strumming, sliding…A large body of water merged from below him, lifting him above the ground. The water moved with the rhythm, rising and splashing, following the movements of the moon. Demyx's head lowered, as his legs swayed, floating. He sunk entirely into his dream, his trance, whilst his head just lulled side to side. He softly hummed along to the quixotic tune. The water was moving - no, dancing - around him.

Saix gasped in awe at the magnificent sight below him. The water continued to dance, while reflecting the full moon. It was like watching someone dance…In the sky, in space itself.

A cosmic dancer.

_It's only logical, Demyx **is** eerily similar to an alien, after all._

Saix smirked, still captivated by the events happening below. He began to remember what it was all like before this…

When he first met Demyx, Saix was annoyed by the youth. His cheerful, goofy grin. His feminine giggle and tendency to intrude conversations. Despite this and knowing that Saix didn't like him very much (Saix wasn't very subtle about it, after all. He constantly scolded the kid), Demyx often followed Saix around the castle, watching him, staying close. He was almost protective of the older Nobody. The Berserker found this to be quite unusual and bothersome. Everywhere he turned, _**Demyx**_ was there. Everywhere he walked, _**Demyx**_ wasn't too far behind._ All_ he could ever see, hear or think of was _**Demyx**_, much to his displeasure.

One day, Zexion explained to him that water follows the moon. He said that tides are caused by the gravitational interaction between the earth and the moon and that since Demyx represented water and Saix himself represented moonlight, this could explain why Demyx followed him so often.

Initially, Saix was irked by this information and by Demyx's stalking. However, one night he awoke to the sound of dreamy music and discovered a spectacular show. Since then, Saix got up at the same time each night just to watch the Nocturne. It wasn't long before he became attached to the young man. He noticed that the youth was mysterious, which he liked. He also noticed that Demyx was _very_ attractive, which he also grew to thoroughly appreciate…

Saix sighed slightly, returning his undivided attention to the spectacle below him. He felt something unusual, some kind of strange, tingling sensation where his heart was supposed to be. He bit his lip softly. He couldn't help but wonder what it was and why he had never felt this way before. There was something _slightly _familiar about it, but it was difficult to know for sure.

Demyx's movements began to slow down and the water ceased. He stopped humming and his body stilled. The melody softened as he gently plucked and pulled the sitar strings. He slid his fingers along each string and brought the song to an end on a high, angelic note. He opened his eyes and smiled as he observed tiny drops of water clinging onto the grass and the nature around him, gleaming. Dismissing his sitar, he stepped forward in the balcony's direction.

"I know you're there again…I know you're watching me." the Nocturne said, still smiling. He looked up at Saix, his eyes twinkling as always.

Saix shuffled awkwardly, quite taken aback by Demyx's observation. He smiled inwardly, climbed onto the balcony railing and leapt down, landing effortlessly on his feet. He walked towards Demyx, stopping a few inches away from the shorter man.

"When I met you, I believed you were possibly _**the**_ most _irritating_ person to walk on this earth." Saix stated, monotonously and bluntly.

Demyx's cheerful grin faded. His eyes narrowed downwards towards his feet sadly.

_How could he think that about me?_

Saix smiled warmly, continuing and moving closer. "…But now, I think you're the most incredible specimen I've ever met."

Demyx's face lit up, a grateful grin now graced his lips once again as he stared at the Diviner, who looked beautiful as always, especially under the influence of the moon...Which complimented his soft, pale skin and golden eyes.

"You're so…_pretty_." Demyx whispered. He immediately clasped his hands over his mouth, blushing with embarrassment.

Saix chuckled at his fellow Nobody's adorable facial expression, "Why, thank you. As are you."

Demyx smiled, as the red tinge in his cheeks darkened. "I…uhhh…" He was cut off by the feeling of smooth lips pressed against his own. Demyx froze with shock. He felt sorely tempted to pinch himself to ensure this was real.

_He's really…kissing me._

Demyx closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the Diviner's neck and slid his fingers through the older Nobody's hair.

Saix smiled against the youth's lips and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Demyx's petite body. For a small while they both just stood there, beneath the moon, holding one another as their lips collided together rhythmically. Eventually, though reluctantly, Saix pulled away and rested his hands on Demyx's hips. Demyx threw his arms around the beautiful man and cradled him.

"I love you…" Demyx whispered softly in Saix's ear. Saix returned Demyx's embrace with a small squeeze. Now he realised what those unusual sensations in his chest were. Now he knew what he was feeling.

"I love you too…My Cosmic Dancer." Saix muttered, placing a little kiss on his lover's cheek.

Needless to say, Saix's dreams were never hollow or empty again and neither was he. As far as he was concerned, he had a heart. All he ever needed was someone to remind him it was there.

_**0o0o...Fin...0o0o**_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think by submitting a **review**!


End file.
